A Collection of Random Stories
by FluffyFriz
Summary: Ectofeature, Broshow, Youngfame, different AUs. This is just a mixture of stories all with nothing in common really besides featuring Spencer and Billy in some form. WARNING! Some NSFW, it will be labeled as such before reading. If you don't like that stuff don't read those sections!
1. NSFW Spencer's 18th Birthday

**WARNING! NSFW ahead! **

**Description: It's Spencer's 18th Birthday but Billy isn't there.**

Spencer was upset. Sure, it was a great day, being the day he could finally be seen as an adult to society. Sure, it was a great day, seeing how he had gotten some pretty sweet gifts from his family and friends(not to mention a CAR and a really EXPENSIVE NEW CAMERA). But the one thing that upset him today, the only thing, had been Billy.

Or rather, the LACK of Billy.

The ghost was gone.

He was missing on this day, one of the most important days of Spencer Wright's life.

When it was night time and a party had started in celebration of his day(Rajeeve's crazy idea to get the ladies, 'help a bro out') Spencer did not celebrate. He had, instead, decided to keep to himself in his room-no-BILLY'S room. He was too upset to party. The fact that his best friend had decided to just leave on such an important occasion…it hurt him pretty bad.

He laid down on the bed, letting out a loud sigh. He wouldn't let himself cry. Instead, he drifted off into restless sleep, even over the loud music.

Spencer had been woken up a few hours later by a familiar sound. Billy. He turned to his alarm clock. It was 11. Right after he had noticed a certain lack of music and clamour that was brought with the party. Understandable, tomorrow was a school day.

"WHERE have YOU been?" the 18 year old asked in annoyance. He had a lot of nerve coming back so late. Spencer shot up and gave him the best angry look he could muster, but it still wasn't enough to wipe that stupid grin off of the ghost's face. Why was he so giddy?

"Oh, hey bro-donk-a-donk!" Billy called, waving enthusiastically in the air, "Sorry if I woke you from sleepy land-"

"Where the heck WERE you?!" Spencer interrupted loudly. It made the ghost shrink back a bit, hover faltering slightly, "Do you even know what TODAY is?!"

"Well yeah, of course-"

"My BIRTHDAY? You forgot my BIRTHDAY-"

"What? No way bro! I didn't-"

"You were GONE. All day I was waiting to see you and you MISSED-"

"I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU!" Silence. They boh stopped yelling, Spencer letting out breaths now in a heavy stream. His eye brow rose in confusion at what the ghost had said face twisting into confusion.

"…What?" Spencer finally asked, words cutting through the silence. Billy's face softened as he just sighed, running a hand trough blue hair somewhat nervously. He moved closer and it made Spencer flinch. Billy kept moving closer and closer though and was really close now, reaching down to actually hold Spencer's hands.

"…I wanted to surprise you", he repeats quietly, leaning in. Spencer suddenly is feeling cool lips clash against his to his confusion. His eyes go wide at the feeling and suddenly he feels those hands in his moving to wrap around his back. He isn't sure what to do and is too shocked to move. When Spencer begins to run out of breath he pulls away for air, starring at the ghost that had taken his first real kiss away from him in mild haze.

"B-Billy…?" Is all he can muster. A whole array of new and unknown feelings are flowing through him and he isn't sure what he should do. Spencer sees him pull in again, and feels an involuntary and needy sound come from his own throat. Spencer is reaching up to weave his hands in Billy's soft hair. Those hands on Spencer's back are pulling him closer and it just feels so good, he doesn't even care anymore and suddenly Spencer is realizing that he really does care about Billy and wants this more than anything else right now-

"You're all grown up, huh?" Billy suddenly laughs lightly into his shoulder and Spencer can just FEEL his face warming up at those words. His voice is so low and it sounds so different to Spencer right now, so so good. He feels those cool lips again and slickness of a tongue against his neck, sucking and nibbling and he moans just a bit too loudly. Billy pulls back and suddenly he's looking at Spencer's flustered face; he's so red, and his eyes are lidded and he's certainly gotten more and more attractive these past couple years, the flustered appearance suits him.

"…So, is this okay?" Billy asks, and he's afraid he's been too forward like he tends to be and that Spencer might reject him-

"It's p-perfect," Spencer whispers breathlessly and it makes Billy smile to hear that. He pulls in to continue lapping at the skin on Spencer's neck, enjoying the response he's getting and occasionally whispering sweetly into the younger's ear. He pulls Spencer into his lap to get closer, and can feel the hardness in his jeans rubbing against him. Spencer gets excited easily, now doesn't he? That's pretty dang adorable and Billy is moving a hand now to cup his erection through denim and suddenly Spencer only gets louder, gasping and pushing into his movement and becoming puddy in the ghost's skilled hands. At the small sounds the teenager is making he's getting turned on as well and Spencer seems to read his mind because suddenly he's mirroring the older's actions.

Billy doesn't want to be beaten by Spencer and hurriedly unzips the teenager's pants and hungrily dives a hand in to stroke his member. Spencer gasps, expecting him to be forward but not that forward. The ghost wants to go fast and not keep the younger waiting. He's pulling down his pants and zombie clad boxers in a swift motion, the cool air hitting his lower half and freeing Spencer from his overly warm prison of clothes.

Spencer is overly driven by lust and doesn't even mind, he just wants to feel more from Billy.

"We still have time", Billy breathes lowly, moving to lift up Spencer's shirt, "It's still your day for about forty minutes." When Spencer's shirt is off he feels cool kisses on his now bare torso, Billy reveling in every inch he has now to touch, to feel. Spencer is self-conscious but too much in a lust-driven state to care, now aiming to just receive pleasure from the ghost.

Billy is still fully clothed Spencer notices, with the exception of his pants hanging a bit low on his waist with clear tenting. Spencer has been pushed back against the bed, Billy pinning him down and starring down at him as he has pulled away.

"I …want you to be my first," Spencer says quietly, somewhat blurting it out, looking away in slight embarrassment. Billy looks so surprised to hear the words, and then so happy when he processes them all slowly. He leans down to kiss Spencer on the forehead lovingly, feeling the heat radiating from the boy's face and practically hearing his heart flutter through his skin.

"If you're sure Spence," Billy replies. Spencer nods, leaning up to meet Billy's lips.

"I'm sure."

Spencer isn't sure what will happen next but Billy goes to take the lead, licking at his own fingers to conjure up a good amount of ectoplasm. Spencer doesn't have time to even ask before he feels that same hand reach down, and a cool long finger beginning to prod at his entrance. He lets out a small sound in surprise, not expecting such a thing to feel so strange. When a finger enters it's not painful but uncomfortable and alien to him.

"Is that alright?" Billy is asking, with concern. Truth be told he wasn't new to this but the few guys he had been with were experienced. The way Spencer clenched around the finger was new, understandable because the teenager had never done anything like this before.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Spencer replies nervously. With that Billy begins to move his finger, the movement causing him to clench at first but go loose as he continues. It begins to feel better, actually sort of good, until he feels another finger enter with the first and he lets a pained whine fall from his lips.

'"Oh man, sorry about that," Billy replies, staying still, "You need to stay calm, loosen up a bit! You aren't going to like it if you're all tight like this"

"H-How many do you need?!" Spencer gasps, trying to concentrate on something else. He's being stretched quite a bit already.

"Just one more, it will feel good I promise," Billy replies, smiling sincerely. Three? He could hardly handle this! When he begins to move his fingers Spencer puts up with it, directing his attentions to something else. This was really embarrassing. He was just glad that Billy was someone he can trust, otherwise this would probably be a lot worse.

He feels the two stretching and going in deep, but when he feels one clumsily bump into something that feels really good, he can't help the sound from escaping him. At the reaction Billy rubs his fingers against his prostate, the fruitful sounds continuing as he enters a third finger.

When the older deems it time to get to the good stuff, he pulls his fingers out slowly, Spencer whining at the loss of being filled.

"Wh-What was that?" Spencer asks, and the look on his face is so confused and just so adorable to Billy.

"Told 'ya it would feel really good," the ghost chuckles, pulling himself out to hang loosely from his fly, "Now just lay back bro, I'm not done giving you your present!" Spencer decides to just listen at this point, wanting to feel that again. He watches Billy while he lays back on the pillows, eager to continue but nervous as anything.

Billy lathers himself up with more ectoplasm, wanting his best bud to be only comfortable for this part. The ghost couldn't be more happy to be the one in this position, the one to take his best bro's virginity. He looks down at the 18 year old right now, face pure fluster and breathes coming out in a stream, hard to the point of being painful, tanned with the summer with just a hint of freckles on his bony shoulders. Billy doesn't think he's ever looked better than he does in this moment.

Suddenly Spence's being lifted by his hips and spread apart as Billy is positioning himself on his knees and at his entrance. Spencer can feel him at his entrance, the slickness of ectoplasm slipping down as he prepares himself. They look at one another as Billy slowly pushes himself in.

It goes smoothly, the stretching having prepared Spencer and he enjoys the feeling of being filled now. Billy feels cool but in a way that Spencer can't describe. When the older begins moving he can feel him skillfully ramming into his prostate and the 18 year old begins to spread himself further in his hands, wanting to feel more and more.  
He begins to move quicker and quicker and Spencer feels tears form in his eyes at the amount of pleasure he's receiving. The strange feeling is completely replaced with something he has trouble describing, something that makes his legs quake and his stiff member leak precum, something that makes his mind hazy but in the best of ways, makes his breath come shallow and rythmic heaves, his heart speed up in the best of ways.

Spencer is tight and warm and Billy thinks about how they should do this more often now, how he hasn't felt so good in his afterlife then he does in this moment. He's glad, ecstatic even, to make his best bro in the world and give him such an awesome Birthday present too. If he was to be honest, Billy never imagined the events of the day to lead to this point but he's glad they did. The sounds are much too good for him not to.

Billy can't hold back and he's ramming into Spencer now, a speed Spencer can't even comprehend anymore. Spencer tangles his hands in his sheets, pulling away as he's moaning loudly. When Billy pulls a hand away to stroke his stiff member Spencer can't hold back. He reaches orgasm, coming hard in Billy's hand, as he's clenching around the member inside of him. Spencer is screaming his name as he reaches that peak, not caring if anybody hears him.

At the clenching around him Billy comes not long after, pushing in deep inside of Spencer as he groans lowly. He rides out his orgasm continuing to push in and out and he pulls out once he's completely spent. With that Billy collapses next to his Birthday boy, tiredly wrapping his arms around him, glad he could give Spencer such a good feeling. He pets his sweat slicked hair, humming one of his songs in his ears.

"How was that?" Billy asks, pulling him in closer. Spencer is tired, and he lets out a small sound at that. He's glad Billy is being so close gentle with him and he pulls into his arms.

"Awesome", he sighs contently, and he feels a low laugh from the one beside him. Billy is humming lowly, and he can feel himself drifting off into sleep at the sound.

"Happy Birthday, Spence." It's the last thing he hears before Spencer drifts off.


	2. Insane Billy and Doctor Spencer

**Description: jellyfishsama of tumblr's idea of insane!Billy and doctor!Spencer. How they meet.**

It started out as a relaxing night for Spencer Wright; he had just finished a rather lengthy session with a rather troubled man. It was all confidential of course, he wasn't allowed to exactly talk to others about what his patients would say, what they told him, what he said in response and how they reacted to his words. No, it was all kept safe and secret in the wonderful place that was Spencer's mind. He had to hear a lot of things he himself probably couldn't imagine physically, but he tried his best to put himself in his patient's shoes. After all, Spencer was the man with the degree in phycology, not them. It was his job to try to help these suffering people, no matter what the situation or the degree of suffering.

If that meant going through these notes and searching for some proper answers for this troubled teen he had been accompanying for good portions of his days, than who was he to argue? He felt that his job in this world was to make people happy. If that meant looking over notes and notes and trying to thinking over conversations the same way, well, he would just do his best. You could say he hadn't gotten enough sleep of recent, but that really wouldn't do his situation justice. Spencer had found himself unable to sleep.

Why? Well, Spencer couldn't answer that, rather, he wasn't sure how he would answer that. He lived a quiet life, never able to bring himself to have any truly endearing relationships, having no day to day contact with the same person. Sure, he talked to people, he just never got close to him. They weren't his friends, but rather his acquaintances. You could say he was 'in love with his job', and never really got around to relationships in fear they could get in the way. You could say that his job would get in the way of all of that.

You could say any and all of that.

He could feel deep down inside him that this was meant to be one of those reoccurring nights, though. The ones where he would stare down at notes with tired blurred eyes, an endless cycle of being awake but not quite all there mentally. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He was thinking over the events of today, not really focusing on anything. Today was a bit off from his usual schedule; only reason being that one of his patients had actually given him a gift. It was one that he had been meeting up with for a while now, one of the more sane patients of his, an older woman who had spent a good ten years in the facility, only to be released to go home today.

Spencer faintly remembered the stories that she would tell him, sometimes they were happy, a few were sad. Many times they had been angry ones. They all had the same thing in common, though.

They were all about her son.

You could tell by the way she obsessively talked about him that she never stopped loving him, even though he had lost his mind.

Spencer knew all about him now; mainly that he was crazy. That he was most likely the reason she went into the facility in the first place, that even though she was able to leave, she never did. In all of those ten years, she finally was able to go home.

She gave Spencer a necklace, it was the last thing she did aside from one last goodbye. She had said it was his, that giving it away gave her closure. That with it gone, she would finally be able to go home.

He wasn't sure what she meant, but if it meant her going home after all those years and if it made her happy than he would accept. It came as unexpected when the news hit the facility. Everyone seemed to have grown fond of the old gal.

Spencer looked down thoughtfully at the necklace he had been given. First physical gift he had actually got from a patient; first gift he had gotten from anyone in a while. He put on the loose chain, skilled fingers attaching the ends with very little difficulty. And with that he settled back to his work.

It had gotten colder in his room, perhaps he had forgotten to close a window? Perhaps it was just the oncoming night that made his room cold. He shifted in his chair, attempting to warm himself on where his body heat that had warmed the upholstery. He shivered slightly, feeling a tickle at his nose all of a sudden. He let out a sneeze, full on goose bumps wracking his arms and legs now. He couldn't help but feel it was getting even colder.

"Bless you", a voice came from beside him.

Almost on impulse, he replied with a grin and a kind, "Thank you."

He continued looking towards his papers, not really thinking much of it, an expected "You're welcome" coming as his response.

Wait a second.

Now just hold the phone.

This wasn't work he was at, this was his house.

Last time he checked…he didn't exactly have a roommate. No guests were over. Come to think of it, he didn't exactly recognize the voice either.

He felt the shivers turn into full on shaking and not just from the cold either. Someone was in his room.

He stopped what he was doing, going to turn to where the voice had come from. He went slowly, repeating in his head that this seriously could not be happening, that he had just been hearing things. Sure enough though, when he had turned around there was someone there. Not just a normal person or anything, he would probably be able to deal with a regular person. No, this person's feet weren't touching the ground. In fact, this person floated a good few feet off of the floor. A faint glow surrounded this person; if a person is what you could even call what he was seeing.

"W-W—", he tried to speak but only sounds could be managed. And the person suddenly just had the most crazy and teeth-filled smile that Spencer Wright had ever seen, and he was just freaking out again, and just why was it so cold in the room all of a sudden, and why was the man floating and so blue, but regardless just familiar and just-

"Hey there, brotato!" My god, was this happening? Was this some sort of joke, the floating guy just talked, and in bro puns? Who did that? Who even talked like that, just what was going on-

Wait. He probably wanted him to talk back didn't he? When someone says hello, you say hello, I mean-

"H-Hey the-re", more nervous words from Spencer's end, and more shaking, if that was even possible. And just why was he sweating even when the room was so cold? The figure was even closer now, and Spencer was eyeing him; the straightjacket, particularly. Someone wearing a straightjacket and speaking in bro-puns, now where had he heard that conversation before?

No.

No, no, no, no, NO.

The woman.

It couldn't be, could it? I mean, this is just…impossible.

All signs were pointing to it, though.

Spencer couldn't stop staring at the person. As far as he heard, Billy had died some ten years ago.


	3. Broshow:Jealous Spencer

**Description: Broshow, Lolo and Billy go on a date, Spence is jealous. Fluff. **

He looked great. The last time he wore something that nice had been, well, Spencer would have to say his own funeral! He never dressed formally, it wasn't in his character, but the boy did tend to be somewhat fashion oriented. Performances he had would get him to dress in a mixture of silly outfits; some colourful, some fashionable, some just plain weird but all so very unique.

So BILLY.

And who recorded those performances? SPENCER the FAMOUS DIRECTOR filmed them, filmed them for nothing at all. The boy would wear all those outfits…but he never wore a tuxedo like this for him. He didn't know why but it was a big deal to the ghost but it seemed to be. He watched from the sidelines as the little guy tried to put on a tie, but after a while he just took over and did it for him. He would be there to help the kid out, no matter what.

For some reason Spencer was feeling less than good as he watched Billy look at himself in the mirror but every time he would look at him for guidance, ask him if he looked good in that nervous Billy way of his, Spencer would force a smile for the one he cared about more than anything, tell him some good advice, and give those words of guidance he knew would make the kid feel better.

It was his job now.

Billy had told him that he was going on a date.

"With who?" Spencer asked. Billy never went on a date before, as far as he knew(and he probably would know). He had replied Lolo.

"Aren't you guys just friends?" He asked again. He was sure he wasn't romantically interested in the girl, but he had to ask. Even if his ability to sense emotions in waves had never failed him before, there was a first time for everything.

At that he replied, "Of course we're just friends", clueless as anything, but Spencer knew better. He could feel it in the air around Lolo thickly, a heavy sense not unlike -and even comparable to -the essence that wafted off of a vanilla and strawberry cake. He knew what it was.

Infatuation.

She liked Billy, liked him a lot.

He wasn't sure why but it always gave him a sick feeling where he assumed his 'stomach' was.

"Why are you going on a date with her then?" It was obviously the next question to follow, completely reasonable to ask. Billy just turned around in all his tuxedo clad glory, grinning a braces filled smile. The next thing Billy had said had been something about Lolo's family being told she had a boyfriend, Kleet not being around to fill the part, and Billy, the nice kid that he is, taking the spot. The reasoning was that her family kept asking about boys and wanting her to have a relationship and this would get them off her back for a while.

Yeah, that's all this was. Yep, mhmm. No reason to overreact, nothing would happen.

Spencer instantly knew this was a bad idea, that Lolo was trying to push them to be together when Billy didn't really want that to happen. At least, that's what he convinced himself; that this wasn't supposed to happen because it wasn't what Billy really wanted.

He helped the kid out until it was time for Billy to head out; a fancy limo with an equally nicely dressed Lolo, letting out that heavy strawberry and vanilla sense waiting just outside Spencer's place, waiting for that little black-haired dork to get in so she can take him away, take him away from the one who cares-

Wait. That wasn't right.

No, Spencer was happy for him, he had to be.

He can feel as they drive away; the energetic, so full of life and familiarity(and somehow even peanut butter scented) sense of Billy, and the infatuation hazed sense of Lolo, both slowly leaving his radius. He floated back into his empty house, deciding to take it easy. He just needed to relax a bit, get this all off of his mind.

When he tries to read something to pass the time he can't concentrate on it. He finds himself not able to concentrate on much of anything, actually. Somehow this was always easier with that kid leaning on him, calling out how bored he was and telling Spencer they should 'do something that's actually interesting'. Now he's just starring at words on a page, hopelessly wondering if Billy will be okay.

He can't help it, he knows he has to do something, has to know if something will happen on this so called 'date'. He phases out of the wall quickly, out into the street but above all the clamour. The sky is still blue but it's turning night, in about an hour it will be dark. He can see almost everything from up there; it all looks so tiny.

He knows where to go, he's been to Lolo's house in the past, and he knows he's quick enough to catch up with them. The only thing he will have to avoid is being seen; Lolo and Billy are both wearing some of his stuff, so they are the only people he has to be careful around. Billy is not a big problem, he's a pretty clueless kid, but Lolo is smart, if he's not careful she will see him. He tells himself he's going to just check on them, make sure nothing is going to happen.

He spots the Limo quite easily, just in time to witness them pulling into the driveway to her house(or rather the Calorie Estate). He watches them get out from above, senses returning but still distant, and her hand in his as they enter the house. He follows as well, not far behind and poking his head into the place to have a look.

It's a beautiful house, he can tell the family(or rather the staff in all likeliness) have cleaned up especially well for company. Everywhere Spencer looks he can see family members; rich, high-esteemed people, the smells of familiar and expensive perfumes and colognes almost nauseating. It's a place; Billy doesn't really fit in in, but somehow he's trying for Lolo's sake. Spencer watches as he's shaking hands and greeting people, as Lolo introduces him to them.

***  
It really was a boring affair, Spencer found. It was mainly just talking, talking and more talking, words too far away for Spencer to even hear or even care about hearing. It's when it's time for everyone to eat that they actually move around, all sitting down at tables, Billy between Lolo and her Grandmother. They are across from Lolo's father, her mother never seems to be around(Neither Billy or Spencer ever asked where she was) and a few others who seem to be aunts and uncles, cousins maybe.

"So who is this nice young man, Lolo?" Spencer hears. It forces him to turn his head, eventually rushing over to where they are to pop in through the ceiling. Just in time to sense that strawberry and vanilla cake, sickeningly strong this time in his opinion(where did that come from?).

"This is my boyfriend, William Cohen." The formality makes him want to gag. William was something his mother called him, Lolo never called him that. Billy doesn't seem to mind though, considering the situation.

He smiles a little bit awkwardly, "hello" streaming from his mouth as he says it's nice to meet them. Nervousness is in the air, stronger than the smell of the turkey.

A stream of questions follow that, all directed towards Billy and Lolo; the family is eating it up like the finest caviare. Some things are just questions about how they met, how old Billy is, if he has a job. Other things involve their 'relationship', but a few of the answers to those questions are just pushing the truth.

It's when one of the younger aunts tells Billy to "kiss the young lady" that Spencer feels his heart-or whatever is there now- drop. He can see Billy go a good shade of pink at that, and he's stumbling on his words. Spencer is drowning in the smell of strawberry and vanilla and he doesn't know what to do but just watch and hope he won't do anything stupid. Suddenly she's looking at him, wanting him to play along and now he's pulling in because he doesn't want to let one of his best friends down but-

CRASH.

It's all Spencer hears, everything is hazy and suddenly the table and it's contents are down on the floor, people are yelling their surprise at the events and suddenly a pair of familiar sapphire blue eyes are trained on him. Spencer is looking down, and he's noticing that it's his hands on the table, that he did this without realizing it and suddenly Billy is looking at him with disappointment, something he's never seen directed at him from the boy. He's mouthing the words 'Spencer, go home. NOW.' And suddenly Spencer is rushing away from there, out through the wall and into the night before Lolo can notice him.

He's asking himself over and over why he did that, why he was suddenly so angry and why does he feel so satisfied.

When Billy comes back it's only about an hour later, significantly less than the party was meant to last. Spencer had been thinking, just thinking that entire time of what he would say to Billy when he got back but he's still unprepared, wanting just to hide from him for the first time ever.

He wasn't scared of a kid that was about a decade younger than him, nope, no way.

The first thing he hears is Billy calling for him with hints of anger in his voice but mostly annoyance and tired if you were trained like Spencer was at detecting these things. He can sense that boredom is the number one thing on the kid's mind and Spencer just assumes that the party only went downhill since that 'accident'.

Spencer grabs the book he was trying to read earlier and slaps on his reading glasses to give the impression that 'No, I wasn't just thinking the entire time. I was just sitting here with my nose in a wonderful piece of literature(he won't admit it but this book Billy gave him is above his reading level)! It's really quite a masterpiece and PLEASE PLEASE PELEAse forgive me'.

There's no way he just flinched from the kid opening the door, nope. That was totally the wind that did that„ wind or a trick of the eyes. There's no way that was fear caused.

He doesn't look up, even when he feels Billy right next to him, looking at him for answers. His eyes are trailing over the same sentence over and over, as if the line 'Only the darkness of the night' was the most interesting thing in existence. Making Billy wait is probably just upsetting him even more though, so he decides to drop the act, putting the book down.

"Okay," Billy says, cutting through the silence, "Now would you mind telling me just what the heck THAT was?!" His voice cracked, as it usually does when he's upset. Spencer doesn't really know how to answer and he's just shrugging and his face is going a bit violet.

"You completely WRECKED something IMPORTANT to Lolo!" Billy screamed, " That outburst you had was hundreds of dollars in damage, a fight broke out between her mother's side and her father's side over something dumb, it made Lolo actually cry! What was that?! Why was that even a thing that happened?! Do you have anything to say, I mean there shouldn't have been anything like that, there was no reason for anything like that-"

"There's a reason," Spencer suddenly interrupts. It makes an awkward silence go through the room and suddenly Spencer can feel his face light up because Billy is just looking right at him.

"Well?" Billy asks, walking closer, "I'm all ears! What was your big problem?" Spencer is looking down at the question nervously, fiddling with his tie and not wanting to make eye contact right now. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just not flip a table?

That kiss. She wanted to kiss him.

"I could…I could feel it in the air," Spencer replies, and he looks up and Billy is even more confused then before. "It was heavy, like strawberry and vanilla. It felt like I was being suffocated by cake." At this point Billy is just beyond understanding, on a whole new plane of misunderstanding, a universe where the lifeforms breath confusion.

"W-What?" Billy asks, he's confused as anything and Spencer is probably, no, IS just making it worse. He doesn't know how to tell him how he's feeling but he's feeling pretty impulsive today, so when he pulls him by the tie he helped him with earlier and begins pushing his mouth against him in a rough kiss he doesn't even know what he's doing anymore.

Billy only lets out a small squeak at the action, to startled to actually do anything but just let him kiss him. It's rough and needy but so filled with want and possessiveness and just desire, like he never wants to let him go and it's all just flowing out at once, but he has to stop or he's going to suffocate the poor guy.

Billy is just stuttering breathlessly when he finally pulls away; he's all mixed up and his thoughts are just a storm right now.

"She was going to kiss you," Spencer finally gets out, looking away, "You…wouldn't understand. It's just a thing, I feel it…I'm sorry, I-"

He's roughly wrapped in a hug, a tight hug, and Billy is smiling at him now. He's actually smiling! Now it's his turn to be confused.

"Spence, you have to use your words," Billy tisks, "I already told you it was just for that fancy family thingy, you big blue baby! It's okay to feel some stuffs sometimes…you were totally jealous weren't you?" Spencer's face goes a deep purple and Billy just grins. The ghost doesn't even try to argue, he's just glad he took it all well.

He feels a peck on his cheek and Billy is actually kissing him right then and there, his arms faltering and his eyes beginning to close as he concentrates on the action. He must be exhausted from cleaning up his mess, Spencer guesses, his movements seem tired and sluggish but Spencer can tell he's trying his best. He's still wearing that tuxedo and Spencer decides to just lay him down in it, continuing to kiss him with his back now against the chair.

He wants him to feel how much he cares, and he begins to push with more force against his lips, opening his mouth as their tongues wrestle. He can see Billy visibly shake from the coolness of his mouth and Spencer assumes he must've swallowed some ectoplasm. Spencer squints at the sudden flash of a bright light, and is surprised when he sees that Billy is all ghosty now, his skin a pale blue colour as he emits a low glow. Spencer pulls him in weightlessly, holding him in his arms.

"S-Sorry about that…," Spencer says lowly, deciding to just carry him up to bed, he looks worn, exhausted. Billy just pulls in closer, comfortably in a little ball. He would worry about going back to normal in the morning, it wasn't really a big deal.

"It's fine," he yawns. Spencer lays him back on the bed now, wrapping a blanket around both of them. Billy is always just a tangled ball of limbs when he's a ghost, his arms just go everywhere in his sleep, but Spencer doesn't really mind. When he's asleep for a while he begins to drift in the air, but Spencer just pulls him in and lays him down on his stomach. When he knows he's well into sleep is when Spencer starts to drift off as well. Even though he messed up pretty badly today Spencer is glad with how today went, and he was okay with apologizing to Lolo about what he did.

In the end, this was all he really wanted.


	4. NSFW Billy and Spencer-Popsicles

**WARNING! NSFW ahead!**

**Description:Billy and Spencer, in the summer things get heated.**

There was no way he was thinking this way about his cousin, his little bro, his Spencer, the guy he spends every moment of his afterlife next to. No way was he thinking of him…in that way. He couldn't deny, he had had some issues seeing Spencer with clothes missing(always dismissing it as it just being awkward because of some sort of 'magical bro pact') and the fact that he only seemed to look better and better everyday had seemed to become something Billy was aware of somewhere down the line. Dreams he would have had changed; he would dream of his cousin more and more every night. That wouldn't be a bid deal, except it didn't take long until those innocent dreams became something much…less innocent.

Billy's current situation made things a lot worse. Currently it was one of the hottest days of the year. Summer in Beverly Heights would be hot as it is, so this was not really a big deal to locals, but Spencer seemed to think today was a good day to just hang around in nothing but a small pair of shorts, and Billy was finding it harder and harder to look away.

He couldn't be attracted to his best friend, this was just wrong! He would try to look at other things to pass the time but every time his eyes would pass over his buddy he found himself wavering. It made walking down the street with him awkward; Spencer could tell something was up but he didn't seem to bring that fact to the ghost's attention.

"Hey, Billy," Spencer spoke out, words cutting the silence.

'Oh no, he knows something,' Billy thought to himself in distress. Regardless, he managed to keep himself cool and collected, looking over oh so casually as he asked, "Yeah, Spence?" Here it comes.

"You want some ice cream?" Spencer asked. Suddenly Billy realized he had his wallet out.

Oh.

Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought, Spencer just wanted to get him some ice cream. A purple tongue draped out of the side of his mouth at the thought of the delicious frozen treat, ecto drool involuntarily dripping down with it.

"Yeah man!" Billy replied enthusiastically, "Did you even have to ask?!" Man, Spencer was one awesome guy, buying him ice cream out of his own pocket like that. He always seemed to do nice stuff like that.

He rushed over to the stand, "I'll be right back" streaming from his lips hurriedly as he left Billy not a few feet away. Billy couldn't help but watch his butt as he left-No! Stop that right now!

When Spencer comes back he's offering a peanut butter ice cream cone that's more than delicious looking in one hand, and he's holding whatever he bought for himself in his other hand. Billy takes what he bought him, "Thanks Bro-cone!" streaming as he takes a good lick. Spencer is tearing the wrapping off of his eagerly but with some trouble.

"What did you get, Spence?" Billy asks, trying to see what he's unwrapping. Spencer just laughs, tugging at the thing with his teeth until a satisfying rip sounds.

"Some thingy called a 'ghost pop", he replies, pulling what looks to be a blue popsicle out entirely, "I just thought it was fitting, seeing as I'm the guy with a ghostly best friend here. Not to mention it looks pretty good!" It was blue, cylindrical and had swirled patterns all around it. Spencer popped it in his mouth as they sat in a good patch of shade, and Billy found himself watching him, not really sure why.

He watched every second Spencer swirled his tongue over the frozen treat, never biting just licking away and lapping up every sweet bit. Billy tried to concentrate on eating his own ice cream, but just decided to eat the whole thing in a huge bite, it was distracting him from watching Spencer. Spencer didn't seem to notice that he was basically staring-no was- staring at all. A few seconds he pulls the thing out of his mouth, bringing it up and next to Billy's face.

"Hey," Spencer calls out, smile on his face, "It's pretty close to what color your ectoplasm is! Haha, that's pretty cool, huh dude?" Oh God that comment, he did not just say that. That certainly wasn't helping with Billy's situation at all. It wasn't helping that the treat somewhat…or rather REALLY….resembled his uh, situation downstairs. The ghost's imagination was beginning to wander to the worst of places.

Oh man, now was not the time, not the time at all! He had to get out of here before something bad happens!

"I-uh…I gotta go!" Billy is rushing away so quickly that he can hardly hear Spencer calling after him.

The ghost ends up going to the nearby bathrooms, phasing through and actually hiding in the first stall. He looks down and that's when he notices the clear tenting in his pants. Damn it, this was just embarrassing. Maybe he can just take care of his situation and get back to Spencer after, make up a story like he just needed to go to the bathroom.

He's undoing his pants quickly, diving a hand down to wrap around his length. His motions are quick, desperately trying to get it all out of his system so that he won't have to explain something so wrong to his best bud. Sounds are streaming from his mouth; he goes uncaring however. It wasn't like anybody could hear him anyway, only Spencer could so it's a good thing he got away from him. He hears the door to the place open and close a few times; men leaving and entering but he still doesn't even care. He's so close, he can just feel that sweet release in his midsts. God this feels so good-

"Billy?" He stops in his movements because suddenly that's SPENCER'S voice and it's so close it's basically outside of the stall and so innocent and how did he follow him-

"J-Just a sec," Billy calls from his spot. His movements are rapid, he's trying desperately to reach his peak, sounds muffled as he's biting at his lip now. This is bad. This is really bad.

"Billy?" he's asking again and Billy swears he's closer, "What are you doing dude, what's wrong?" Billy doesn't reply,. He's so close, ready to burst-

"I'm coming in."

"N-No wait-"

He's too late. Billy realizes that he never got to close the door, he had instead phased through it. He never thought to lock it, he never really had to now that he was just a ghost.

Suddenly, Spencer is staring at him, his face lighting up and he's still holding that popsicle in his hand. Billy is beyond just embarrassed, this is just a huge mess. For heaven's sake the boy was never supposed to see him like this, so desperate, so filled with lust with his member leaking precome in all it's glory.

Spencer doesn't talk clear words but stutter nervously, a string of apologies for walking in and some other stuff that's too gargled to understand but he's not leaving, he's so frozen that he's standing in place.

Billy doesn't know what drives him to get up and kiss the boy in all his fluster; it could have been that he was still extremely in arousal, it could've been that he was just that impulsive as he always was, or it could've been that Billy really loved the boy and secretly he wanted him to know he did. He wasn't sure. All he knows is that in that moment he does in fact kiss Spencer, not just that but roughly, pinning him against the wall of the bathroom stall.  
Spencer doesn't pull away, but he does sound his surprise through a loud garbled throat sound. The boy doesn't push back though, he isn't sure what to do, his best friend is KISSING him! Billy can taste the syrup on his tongue from the ghost pop, it tastes pretty damn good like berries and Spencer, and he's pushing his tongue in the boy's mouth to get more. The older is rutting against the boy with vigour, the friction makes them both gasp.

Spencer's pulls away though, suddenly the weight of the situation is hitting him all at once.

"Wh-Billy, wh-what…YOU just…a-and", he's blubbering nonsense again, his face a rough crimson. Spencer is all sweaty from the heat, his hair is messed up from the roughness of Billy's actions and the popsicle he's still surprising holding has melted somewhat on his arm and bare chest. The way Billy was pressing into him felt so good, and it just opened up so many new feelings towards the dead pop star.

"I-I'm sorry, Spence…", Billy apologizes, "I just… let me…just let me do this, alright?" Spencer is suddenly thinking over their relationship; was it worth it to try something so intimate with his best friend? To push their friendship beyond it's current status? The boy's mind is telling him to think his over but his heart is telling him that Billy is a trustworthy friend, that he would never hurt him and that he probably just wants him to feel good; for them both to feel good again. Spencer craves that sensation he had felt before, although it confused him more than anything before.

The boy finds himself nodding and that's all Billy needs to return to rough and sloppy kissing and forceful rutting. Spencer is trying to return the action but he finds himself to be nothing near as close to Billy's forcefulness, he's gasping and moaning and just so warm from the heat, there's only so much Spencer can do in this state.

Billy is impulsive, so much more impulsive and needy than Spencer has ever seen, and he's going so quick and suddenly the ghost slips down and is pawing at his shorts hungrily, slick tongue against his member through the fabric-

Spencer is loud, so loud now and it's turning Billy on so much. He looks up to the boy and notices Spencer looking down at him with lidded brown eyes and a face so red. Billy notices the popsicle in his hand and he takes it from Spencer, to the boy's confusion. Spencer feels himself being freed of his shorts, air hitting his lower region and he gasps. He doesn't even care that he's naked now and in the bathroom with Billy he just wants to be touched now, more than anything.

What comes next feels so awkward to Spencer; slick coolness being rubbed onto his member but not cool enough to be uncomfortable, just different. He's looking to see Billy using the popsicle syrup to lather his lower half with a bountiful amount, the stuff dripping slowly and making a blue puddle on the floor. When he's fully covered in the sticky stuff he see's Billy's mouth opening and he can't watch when a tongue is suddenly teasing his tip.

Billy sees the boy visibly twitch to the sensation, a drop of precome leak from his member. He goes back for more, bringing his purple tongue around the sides as that berry taste of the ghost pop dances on his taste buds. The sounds Spencer lets out are as delicious as the popsicle and makes Billy continue with more vigour, teasing the boy and pressing all the right buttons. Suddenly, Billy can't help sliding his own hand down to stroke his own painfully hard self, his pants already undone with hardness poking through his zipper. The ghost can see Spencer's thighs quaking and he's pulling Spencer to sit on the floor now, mouth now working away as he sits roughly while he's stroking himself.

Spencer's hips are moving, loud moans streaming from his mouth and wanting more than just this slow and teasing advances. With most of the berry syrup licked away and only rare traces being detected by Billy, he decides to take in the boy fully into his mouth, trying to find any more hints of the ghost pop. The sounds Spencer is making is getting him to make sounds of his own, humming around the boy's length.

Spencer gasps loudly at the sensation, his hips pushing upwards to try to get further into Billy's slick mouth. Billy doesn't gag at the feeling, he assumes that being dead means no stomach and as such gag reflex, and he lets Spencer move to his own will, sucking up precome now with the remaining traces of popsicle. His hand rubs circles around his own tip as he sucks away, he can feel himself getting close again just to Spencer's voice.

He's letting out high pitched whines and thrusting erratically into Billy's mouth and Billy can feel his hips twitching and the build-up of heat reaching every corner as Spencer comes hard in his mouth, pushing as far back as he feels able as he lets out one final cry. That last cry is all it takes for Billy to come in his own hand, stroking away with moans suppressed by Spencer's member. At the thick rush of Spencer's cum down his throat he's swallowing thickly, removing his mouth as his tongue is still dripping some of his fluids as some final sounds leave his mouth from his own peak.

Spencer is laying back against the wall in a state of euphoria, Billy pulling the boy in tiredly, lying beside him now on the floor as he hands some toilet paper to him to clean himself up a bit.

"I-I'm sorry…," Billy says tiredly, running his fingers through his own hair.

"W-Why are you sorry?" Spencer asks, throwing the paper in the toilet as he slips his shorts up from the spot at his feet.

"I just got so…I dunno…," Billy replied a bit sadly, "You just get me that way sometimes bro, I can't explain it….and when you were eating that popsicle things just went downhill I guess."

"Eating…the popsicle?" Spencer asked, confused, "Why did me eating a ghost pop turn you on-"

"Dude," Billy interrupted, "You have to admit, that thing looks a lot like Cobra Jr."

"Cobra Jr…?" Spencer asked, wondering what he meant until his face turned into a bemused expression, "Oh God, please don't tell me that's what you call your penis."

"It is," Billy replied proudly, making Spencer roll his eyes.


	5. Youngfame Drabble part 1

**Description: Youngfame Billy and Spencer random fluff part 1, how they meet and slowly bond**

He never was one to keep his complaints to himself but to instead voice them, it was in his somewhat spoiled nature to do so. When he heard that his manager had arranged a 'play date'(seriously, how old did she think he was?) with another star as a publicity stunt, Billy was less than excited to hear it. He had heard of the other before, not many had not. He was the jerk who the media always associated his own likeness with, pairing them up as a sort of 'two famous kids' team, as if they were best buds or something. Ridiculous.

In reality, this would be the first time Billy ever met the youngest rising director of their time.

This would be the first time he would meet Spencer Wright, 14 year old lime light thief.

They would be meeting up at a disclosed location; a local five-star hotel on the top floor(apparently Spencer was skilled with maintaining disguised appearances), an assigned day of events for the two had already been planned by their managers.

When they arrived by limo Billy had grumpily said a 'see ya, David,' to his driver. The shade-wearing man simply nodded his head, before driving off. It didn't make Billy very much happier with his situation when he had to wear a disguise around; Billy loved his fans, he loved every last one of them. Not gracing them with his appearance was something he rarely did, the attention he would get was just great, he ate it up. He noticed some looks he got however; a kid riding in a limo usually brought some attention at least.

Now, he wore a basic flat blue beanie to cover his trademark hair, aviator shades to cover his blue eyes, a green normal looking hoodie with lettering reading 'you love me i love me more' (as if a line from his own song wasn't a dead giveaway), basic blue denim jeans and a pair of red converse. It wasn't very different from what he usually wore, but hiding like this still felt wrong to him.

He's walking bregrudgingly into the hotel and he's just looking around and noticing that the people around him seem to dismiss him as just a regular enough kid aside from a few chance glances. It wasn't a big surprise some people seen past the poor disguise.

"Wait here", he's told sternly by his manager and she's suddenly leaving him alone to go to the desk. He sighs in defeat; this kid Spencer better be damn worth all this trouble. Even though Billy Joe Cobra was only fifteen years of age he was a busy kid; there were several different things he could be doing right now instead of meeting up with someone with the intent of forming some kind of pact. He fumbled with his nails and began to hum in his boredom, he was tired of standing after a while in the same spot and decidedly sat down in a chair of the lobby.

A few younger girls were pointing to him and whispering and he just waved. They gasped at that, smiles reaching their faces.

"Billy," the young star heard his manager call, the girl's faces lit up at that, "Come on, we're heading upstairs." He waved goodbye to the girls and they seemed to swoon. Billy would never get sick of making people's days like that, it felt nice. He followed behind his manager to the elevator, pressing himself near one of the corners as they entered.

He watched her pull out a key, then press a button. If he had to guess the higher floors were only accessible through special means, avoiding anybody that wasn't supposed to go up there from doing so. Classy. It takes a good few minutes before they reach the top floor, the doors opening with a loud ding.

At least the hallway looked pleasing to the eyes; maroon coloured carpets with an intricate design as well as a lighter, almost white coloured wallpaper, expensive looking and without a single mark. His manager lead him down the hall until they had reached a room, the number '4' in a metallic gold. Billy was growing impatient from all the time and effort it took to get here, and by the time his manager opens the door he's basically bursting into the large room.

It was the highest of the high, an expensive looking room with a tasteful decor. He's looking around a bit; at least this Spencer kid had some taste in decor. He doesn't see anybody in the room at first, until a small boy who wasn't much taller than he is walks into the room. He's got auburn coloured hair and these light brown eyes, he's wearing casual clothes; a teal pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with a distinguishable ghost logo on the chest. He looks insignificant, Billy notices, but from the fact that he's in this room right now Billy is assuming that this guy must be Spencer Wright the young director.

The surroundings didn't match Spencer.

The young director is smiling and the way he walks over is like he knows where he's going. He reaches a hand out to Billy, and Billy returns the gesture into a handshake(this guy for real?)

"Hello," Spencer greets, "I'm Spencer Wright, nice to meet you." Billy doesn't care for this formal stuff, especially from somebody that's younger than him. Regardless, he's hit on the shoulder by his manager lightly, a gesture telling him that he has to greet the kid back.

"Hey," Billy replies, half-done smile on his face, "Billy Joe Cobra(but you already knew that)."

Billy's manager leaves not long after him, one final reminder for him to 'behave himself' and to 'not make a fool of himself'. Billy just dismissed those words, asking himself why that was even something that needed to be said. As far as he was concerned he didn't make those kind of mistakes, rarely made any mistakes for that matter.

Now he was alone in the room with Spencer Wright, the normal looking but somehow very famous director. They stare at each other, soaking in the appearance of exactly who they will be spending the day with. The air is filled with awkward so thick you can cut it with a butter knife.

"Hey," Spencer finally speaks, hand lifting up in a sort of wave,.

"Hey," Billy returns. This guy is unbelievable.

Suddenly, Spencer claps his hands together loudly, leaving his spot to another room. Billy isn't really sure to move or not.

"Well," the brunet says, "We've got a long day, might as well start, huh?"

The two boys are sitting in the back of a normal looking car, no limo for them today. The whole time Billy is thinking how lacking in style this really is; Billy Joe Cobra never rode in vehicles like this, he can't think of a time that he ever did. The station the radio is set on sucks, and the only line of conversation Billy gets out during the whole ride is voicing his complaint to change it as well as 'Where the heck are we going anyway?' At no reply, he sits back and folds his arms, his legs sprawled all over the seat.

When they stop it's in front of a normal enough looking building. Billy peers out the window at the thing, Spencer smiling at the action.

"We're here," the young director says, "First means of action was to show you typically where I do most of my work." Billy sticks out his tongue in distaste, but he's careful not to show his dislike to Spencer.

They leave the car and out onto the cement. They wait until saying goodbye to the driver to start walking around the side. He's following the brunet with a sigh, knowing that this day was totally going to suck.

Spencer is rambling on and on about different aspects of his job, people he knows and just every tidbit of his work you could possibly hear of. Billy has blocked his voice out a long time ago. He's actually glad when they get near the entrance of the building. At least he stopped talking.

Spencer takes in a deep breath, looking up at the building. Billy stands next to him, tired of looking at the eyesore. The popstar directs his attentions to the left instead, and that's when he gets an idea, a better idea.

Billy is rushing away from the building, a ridiculous grin on his face.

It takes Spencer a little while to realize there was only him standing there now.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks, looking at the building then back to the young star, "This is it, the place. Our managers-"

"Forget that noise, Spensitivity," Billy complained, "I have better plans."He's walking away now, further and further from the building.

"Billy, we have to get this done," Spencer replied unamused, "Just get over here-"

"Nope, I'm heading out" Billy argued, a good ten feet away now.

"Where are you going?" Spencer calls out loudly, he's farther away now.

"C'mon Spence!" Billy calls, "Just come along! Live a little!" Suddenly the black-haired boy is rushing off, far away and Spencer is watching him with disbelief. He knew they were supposed to be on schedule but wasn't this a bigger deal? His top priority WAS to get the popstar's favor. He's double taking to the building and to the boy in the distance until he lets out a sigh.

He decides to chase after Billy; he's trailing and getting tired and it's a good ten minutes until the popstar actually stops, dead in his tracks no less. When Spencer catches up his hands are on his knees, huffing and puffing the only sound. Billy is surprisingly completely unchanged. Billy seems to notice this.

"Sorry bro," Billy says, "I figured you would be as fit as me from running away from fans all the time-"

"Sh-Shut up y-you tool", Spencer says between breaths. He feels sort of bad for talking to Billy like that but figures he has the right to be angry after running like that. He notices Billy looking up at a store and soon Spencer notices that they seem to have made it to a small shopping center, his attentions directed towards a tux shop they stopped at.

"Wow, I never expected them to have a 'Royal Suit' around this place!" Billy calls, admiring the building, "Preeetty classy for a low class area like this!" Spencer looks at the building as well.

"So, what now?" the brunet asks, "You seen the tux shop now we can go back right- uh…Billy?" Spencer notices the black haired boy is entering the building now, a good few steps ahead. Spencer just sighs, following behind him. At least nobody would assume it was his fault for going off schedule, Billy would be blamed without a doubt.

The place is huge. Spencer had never seen anything like it, he usually just wore whatever he was given. He notices Billy looking at him with a sly grin from the corner of his eye, and he can't help but feel put off. He turns to the popstar, unamused expression crossing his face.

"…What?" Spencer asks. It's beginning to bother him, the way he's just standing there and grinning at him.

Billy is calling to one of the guys who works here all of a sudden, until he turns back to Spencer.

"Today is the day that the Spencemonkey gets himself a monkey suit," he speaks, eyes closed, arms gesturing to the store. Spencer's heart drops.

"I'm not coming out!"

"C'mon, you probably look great dude!"

"You're going to laugh at me!"

"No Brony Stark, I won't laugh, I promise!"

Spencer was in a bit of a predicament.

Somehow he ended up in a dressing room, Billy getting him to wear a tux he had picked out for him. Somehow when he decided to put it on(so Billy would leave him alone) he didn't like the feel of it(go figure). And somehow when he decided to just change back into his normal clothes they had mysteriously vanished(Goddammit Billy).

"Just give me my clothes back!" Spencer was getting tired of this game.

"Not until you let me see you!" Billy called from the other side. That little shit.

"Fine, you want to see it?" Spencer asked angrily. He comes out of the stall lacking all confidence at this point. His face is red, he can feel it, and he can't look Billy in the eye. God this was embarrassing.

When he hears Billy chuckle a little he gets a bit angry.

"You said you wouldn't laugh you jerk!" Billy is just waving his arms at that,.

"Nonono, dude!" Billy said, "You look bromazing, I'm laughing because your FACE! Spence, you're all RED!" Spencer just goes redder at that comment. Billy suddenly throws his clothes back to him and turns around through laughter.

"We're taking this one!" he calls to the guy working there.

Spencer is confused when they leave with a bag. Billy had bought him a five hundred dollar suit out of his own pocket(the guy at the counter was surprised that a kid had that kind of money). He even carried it for him.

"Why…?" Spencer asked, stopping suddenly. Billy stops not long after, turning to Spencer. He shrugs at the question, that million dollar grin is on his face again. This couldn't be the same Billy Joe Cobra Spencer had heard about in the magazines, on the television. That Billy never did anything nice for people.

"I dunno Spence," Billy replied, "I guess I just wanted you to look nice."

Maybe there was more to Billy than just another rich, spoiled brat.

Spencer is being pulled along the sidewalk now, decidedly letting Billy take the lead for the day. At about this time of the day they were planned to be on a plane to the premier of 'Zombie Cab 3'. Instead, they continued down this same shopping center, no hope of going back on the path that was their schedule.

When they stop again it's in front of a movie theatre, Billy eagerly pulling Spencer into the building. They are suddenly looking at the alignment of posters on the wall, figuring out what they are going to see. Billy notices Spencer's name on one and wants to go see that one. Spencer tries to talk him out of it but Billy doesn't listen.

"Two for 'Compendium', please", Billy speaks to the woman at the counter. The woman looks over them with a lack of excitement.

"You two are too young to see that movie," she speaks monotonously. Billy is looking with disbelief at Spencer and he just shrugs. Billy places his hands on the counter.

"M'am," Billy says calmly, "You fail to see that we only appear to be normal teenagers. Keep it bro key, but this here is Spencer Wright, the guy who directed-"

"Spencer Wright is here?!" The theatre goes into an uproar, Spencer turning to Billy with annoyance. Everybody is screaming, and they are suddenly getting in for free.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Spencer asks angrily. Billy just looks at him, awkward smile on his face and 'sorry' streaming from his mouth.

They get in quickly, first actually, and they are now sitting between two random guys that work as sort of body guards for 'Mr. Wright and his young friend'.

When the movie whirs to life Billy can't help but wonder why they weren't supposed to see this movie. When the first scene is a zombie getting it's head chopped off and splatter hitting the screen, Billy knows why.

He doesn't really watch after that, his face preoccupied with Spencer's shirt. He grips on tightly to the brunet and Spencer just laughs, patting his back and eating some popcorn.

"I tried to warn 'ya."

The movie was a good two hours. When it's time for them to leave, Spencer can't seem to get the distressed pop star off of him. He's pulling away but he's stuck on tight, Spencer's face goes a bit pink at the fact.

"C'mon dude, it's over," Spencer says, trying to get up. Billy just makes a small muffled whine, and Spencer just sighs. "Don't you want to go do something else?" At that Billy is lifting his head, cautiously looking at the brunet.

"No more scary stuff though, right?" Billy asks smally. Spencer just laughs at that.

"No more scary stuff."

They're back on the streets in no time, Billy regaining that enthusiasm he had earlier more and more. He doesn't drag Spencer along anymore, Spencer deciding to just go along with whatever now. He hates to admit it but he's actually having fun with Billy.

They go further into town; to arcades, a candy shop, a few clothing places, a music store and an assortment of other small buildings. It isn't long until they notice it getting dark, and that they might as well call up one of their drivers to take them back to the hotel. They have a large assortment of miscellaneous nic knacks, shirts, CDs, video games and other things they had bought throughout the day. They sit down on a bench as they wait for their ride, just laughing and talking and even getting ice cream at one point.

"Great day, huh dude?" Billy says suddenly, leaning back and looking at the sky.

"Yeah," Spencer replies, leaning back as well, "Awesome day."

The car pulls in and they both get up and grab their bags.

"Hey, it doesn't have to end yet either," Billy says. They both get into the van.

They get back to the hotel in seemingly no time at all, Spencer's driver is suspicious of the fact he had picked them up where he did and also that they had a whole bunch of random bags with them. He doesn't say anything though, he's a quiet man, keeps his thoughts to himself. He notices that they seem to be getting along much more now; they're joking around the whole time and talking about everything they've done and things they should do in the future. To him, it sounds like two regular boys conversing.

The driver helps the two get all their things when they arrive, and they both enter the hotel with grins on their faces. It isn't long until they both arrive at the top floor, placing the load on the floor and sitting down on a pair of comfy chairs tiredly. They both sigh, giggling slightly. After a while Spencer's head pops up and he's looking at Billy.

"I've got videogames in my room," Spencer says. Billy turns to him with a grin.

"Then what are we doing out here?"

Spencer has a huge variety of games and systems, Billy didn't take him for much of a gamer but here they were. Billy lies back on the bed, it's a king size and just plain huge and so comfy to boot. Spencer is shuffling through the collection, calling out names and having Billy give each a 'yes', 'no' or 'maybe'. By the end they have an impressive stack of 'yes', so they get to work playing every single one.

"You better look out dude!"

"Naw man, you should watch yourself!"

"The Cobra's got you beat!"

"Dude, you're driving backwards."

Billy didn't realize he had been playing it entirely wrong, this just wasn't his game. He puts the controller down with a frown, eyebrows knit.

"Bro, I don't like playing with you," Billy mumbles stubbornly.

"Aw, you won a few times!" Spencer soothed, still pressing buttons rapidly, eyes glued to the screen, "C'mon! It's no fun playing alone!"

"You let me win those times," Billy argued, "it's not fair, I haven't even played most of these games." Spencer pauses the game at that, turning to Billy.

"What else do you want to do?" he asks thoughtfully, laying back for a bit, "You've been taking us around all day, got any more plans B?" Billy grins sadistically, somewhat glaring at Spencer. His expression promises suffering.

"I never thought you'd ask!" he replies manically. Spencer is backing away, knowing he's planning something, but Billy is just making up that space. The popstar's arms are getting closer and closer and suddenly Spencer is laughing uncontrollably. Tickling. He's tickling him.

"AH Billy NOOOOO Stooooopffahahahh!" Spencer is laughing loudly, trying to escape his wrath but he just won't let up. Billy is grinning and loving his reaction, his laugh is contagious. Spencer fights back, tickling at his sides when he lets up defence, laughter streaming from Billy's mouth now.

They laugh until their sides are sore and laugh some more, even when they stop tickling one another their mirth is still sounded. It tires them both out, and they lay back after, the aftermath of laughter is still passing and they're just regulating their breathing. They try to talk but it's breathy and unable to understand so they just wait until everything regulates, a post-laugh high hanging.

They turn and just look at each other, dumb and giddy smiles on their faces as sounds still continue. They slowly calm down and they're still facing eachother. The grins on their faces are suddenly leaving and their cheeks growing to be pink. Billy is getting closer and Spencer isn't doing anything but letting him, his eyes getting wide. His face is incredibly close and Spencer can almost smell him at this point, and suddenly he feels lips on his and he lets out a small sound.

Spencer doesn't move, he's not sure how to move and he's still in shock, but he doesn't pull away. Suddenly Billy pulls away though, his eyes are lidded and he's red as anything.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong, I shouldn't have-" Spencer pulls in and stops him, trying his best to kiss Billy now. He has to pull back for air not long after though, he wasn't exactly prepared.

"It's fine," Spencer smiles, "I'm glad you did."

They lay back on the bed, smiles on each of their faces as they just relax for a little bit. Spencer turns to the time, and an idea comes to him suddenly.

"Hey, Billy?"

"Hm?"

"Let's get some food."


	6. NSFW: Broshow: First Time

**WARNING! NSFW ahead!**

**Description: Broshow(Reverse AU Spencer and Billy) events lead up to them showing how they really feel for one another**

He had no idea how they had even gotten to this point. It started out as them just fooling around, but now…somewhere along the line; when they began to play fight, to wrestle, now Spence found himself pinned by the boy to the bed, unmoving with a thick blush on his face and expression only that of startle. They had been like that for a while, staying still and staring into one another's eyes as their silly and playful grins soon fled their faces slowly and turned into something else. Billy could feel the heat flood to his face as the older looked at him with paling blue eyes. Spencer noted how the boy had closed his, and that he was slowly moving towards his face. He went completely stiff when he felt those warm and alive lips clash with his.

It never seemed to get old for either; it always felt like the first time when they would kiss. It was after only a little while that Spencer had come back to reality and had decided to return the gesture, pushing up against the younger that had somehow pinned him down. He heard a small and appreciative sound leave the boy's throat. As he became more comfortable he began to push with more force. He wanted to get only closer; it had gotten really hot in the house and Spencer acted like a sort of reverse-fireplace at the moment. The younger ran his skilled fingers through teal hair; gripping lightly and enjoying the feeling of how soft it felt. He wondered how it always was so soft, seriously what conditioner did the guy even use?! If he had the time to really think about it he would probably pin point it to ghost logic.

Spencer pulled away from the assault of kisses slowly, half lidded eyes peering into Billy's as he listened to breath come in shallow heaves now.

He leaned in a bit, whispering lightly, "Is your mom home?", even though they both knew he wasn't the one who needed to be quiet. The line was a familiar one.

"No…gone," Billy uttered between contact, wrapping his arms around to bring the two closer. Billy loved to peer into those pale blue eyes when they got close, to see a violently violet blush spread across his features and even to his ears. He always got so flustered and it made the boy grin eagerly. It was little things like that that made Billy think of how bad the older was with intimacy, how his in-experience was always at large in these situations. It didn't help that the ghost was probably one of the brightest things in the room; because the dark didn't really effect him he couldn't hide the expressions on his face discretely.

Billy craved that cool that seemed to radiate off the other; after so long of being unable to feel him in fear of his ectoplasm causing problems it was nice to get close like this. Billy had a habit of letting out small sounds, intentional or not it made Spencer crave more. It wasn't long until Spencer felt the slickness of a tongue against his lips, now pleading for entry. Spencer pulled back, a short and annoyed groan falling from the boy.

"I don't want you to…want you to turn all…" Billy had heard it before and almost expected the reaction. His pleads to stop. He was always trying so hard not to cause any problems and tried as much as he could to prevent Billy from turning into a ghost when they would mess around. For some reason he worried that one of the times he might not be able to go back to normal, be stuck as simply a spirit.

Billy just ignored him and forced himself closer, braces clacking against teeth roughly but still in a way that could be called a kiss. Afterwards he just pulled back and smiled sincerely.

"I don't care, Spence," he whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Regardless, Spencer was still worried when he pulled him by the tie and clashed their mouths together. Billy always knew how to do all of the right things in these situations. Even though he was quite a bit younger than him, Billy seemed to be scary good when it came to this kind of stuff. Where he even learned all of this was beyond Spencer.

Ectoplasm was strange. It was all that ghosts seemed to consist of, but there were different kinds of it in a way. A trail of saliva left the older's mouth when they pulled away for breath, Billy swiping it with his finger. He reached the long digit to his mouth, going for a taste. Ecto had a strange taste; it tasted good but in a way that was almost impossible to explain why it tasted good. It felt strange going down as you swallowed but somehow the younger had learned to get over the feeling.

Spencer watched as he ate the stuff with a light frown. Now he was wasn't even trying not to get turned into a ghost!

"You're so stubborn sometimes," Spencer spoke shortly, smile still on his face regardless of the tone. The boy always made a show of everything, making sure to swirl his tongue teasingly as he licked his finger clean. Spencer stopped him in his action by leaning forward lightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. The action made Billy laugh slightly, shrugging.

"It tastes good," the boy answers. Billy could almost feel the purple on Spence's face at that. He full-on chuckles at how embarrassed he can make Spencer sometimes. Spencer gets a bit angry at the laughing on his behalf, and decides to instead pin the boy down.

That seems to work. He's in control now.

Spencer never really acted so forward and the action startles Billy. Now it's his turn to laugh, electing to lean down and gently nip at the skin presented to him on the boy's neck. A small gasp escapes Billy at the action, he isn't sure what the ghost is doing but whatever it is it feels good. The ghost can feel the boy's heart rate speed up through his flesh, practically smell the nervousness in the air and feel that loving feeling radiating off the younger. It's like a drug, the ghost finds that he can't get enough.

The trail he leaves heads downward, all the way down until he reaches the collar of his shirt. Ecto-spit has slickly trailed down, a little bit now on the fabric. He stops to look at the boy; his eyes are closed and he's lost in the moment, in the sensation. When Billy feels the action halt is when he opens those blue orbs, peering at the one now looking down at him. He feels cold hands slid down and lift his shirt, up and over his head until it's off.

With that Billy's shirt is gone, self-consciousness the new feeling as he notices the older male looking at the newly revealed skin. He's really skinny, mainly just bones but with hints and small promises of muscle. He's pale, slightly tanned from the summer but it's hardly noticeable. Billy is just about to cover himself up in embarrassment until he feels a small peck above his belly button. It feels good to have the coolness on his torso now; to say he had been warm would be a definite understatement.

He feels the sensation moving up his body and he lets out a squeak when he feels sudden prodding at one of his nipples. He was extremely sensitive, and begins to let out small moans when he feels a tongue on the other. Now that was just unfair. He clenches the sheets, attempting to keep himself still and not embarrass himself so much.  
He slowly pushes the older male off of him; although the feeling was better than nice he has different plans. Spencer is looking at Billy with mild confusion now and Billy is looking more than flustered and just a little unamused.

"Oh n-no way bro," he speaks sternly to the older, "I am not going to be the only one without my shirt on. Shirt. Off." Spencer wasn't sure his face could get any worse until he hears that. He doesn't even have time to reply to that as he feels warm hands hastily pulling at his shirt. He sighs and just lets him do whatever he wants, a short mumble of "Not cool dude," leaving his lips as he caves in and lifts his arms up.

Now they are staring at each other, both equally flustered with red face contrasting purple. Spencer was a lot more fit than Billy was, albeit gangly in a few ways. He was more along the lines of 'average' weight and body type in life, maybe slightly lower. He wasn't one to exercise everyday, though the days numerous he would spend indoors and to himself hardly affected his appearance.

They're both unsure of what they should do now but find that instinct eventually leads them to pull in close once more. The kisses begin to get more and more desperate and sloppy and they get more and more intimate. It's a war of the tongue now, the thoughts of being careful have been pushed aside in the moment and now all they can think about is how much they want to feel each other.

When Spencer shifts he can feel obvious hardness from the other, the action causing a much-needed friction as their arousals make contact. They shallowly begin to rub against one another, gasping at the feeling and wanting to feel only more. It's Spencer who eventually takes initiative, reaching down to gently rub at the hardness in the younger's jeans. Small moans leave the boy as he pushes against the hand, yearning for more.

Their lips continue their labour, desperate and full of neediness.  
Spencer leans in, breathing shallowly into Billy's bare shoulder.

"H-Hey, I'm gonna-"

"Yes, please, yes…" He doesn't need any more consent as he nervously fiddles with the younger's zipper. The sound that comes feels like the loudest thing in the world, and makes both of them nervous. Spencer can tell he's making the boy impatient, however, so he reaches a hand in to meet the head of the younger's member. The soft moan he lets out drives the ghost nuts, and makes him want to continue even more. He's beginning to move his hand and it only makes the boy's breathing rougher, shakier.

After a little while Billy notices the movement of Spencer's face downwards and it makes him clench his eyes shut. Spencer takes time to soak in his appearance; red face, hair a mess, and low breaths streaming from his slightly agape mouth. It was impossibly cute but still a total turn on. He lets out a slow and shaky breath as his member is freed from his star-print boxers, now feeling the cool air against his lower lowers himself further, placing a short kiss to the tip, looking up to see eyes looking down at him now.

He enjoys the reaction he gets; a muffled whine and a short shiver. He slides his mouth down, slowly enveloping his member in his cool mouth, going as far back as he feels able. Billy finds his hips pushing upwards, trying to go further into his throat through instinct. Spencer takes the opportunity to hold his hips down, wanting to instead take control himself. He can feel the hips beneath him trying to move in the constraint as he continues.

It doesn't take too long and soon he can tell he's close to losing it from sudden increase in volume. He decides to let go of his hips, letting him move to his own desire as he releases himself, bucking quickly and harshly, trying to get deeper and deeper into his slick throat. He feels the warmth of cum rush down his throat, too far for him to spit out so he swallows it all thickly. He tastes pretty good himself, a bit sweet for some reason. He's still sucking after he's finished, making sure that he's absolutely done, feeling the throbbing of his member and watching the slow calming of his muscles.

He pulls Spencer close and into a lust-filled kiss, tasting himself on his lips. He moves quickly, eager to return the favor as a loud zip flows through the room and brings them both to attention. Spencer hisses at the sudden warm hand he feels dive into his pants, rubbing the hardness as the other pushes his pants downward. The movement brings his hard-on to life, nervousness arriving as he sees the boy moving downward.

He's suddenly feeling the slickness of a tongue teasing his every inch, going around slowly but never taking him fully in yet. He knows how to frustrate him in all of the worst ways.

He's surprised when he hears a sudden pained sound fall from the boy, and suddenly looks to him with concern.

He wasn't expecting to see what he does when he looks up.

Billy's right hand is trailing down his own opening, finger prodding at his entrance as small sounds escape in the quietness of the room.

"W-What are you-"

"G-Getting myself r-ready…" He's surprised by the answer, and the action. He wanted to go…there? They never actually…he wasn't sure how they would…this was moving fast, but…

Billy is startled when he feels another hand on his, stopping him from the action. It's after a while that he feels a longer digit take up it's place, muscles clenching around the intrusion. He's letting out those fruitful sounds still, feeling lips against his neck as the older is close again.

"If you're sure you want to…" Spence speaks lowly into his ear, nervousness heavy in his tone, "I don't want to hurt you-"

"You'll do f-fine," Billy whispers through breaths, "stop worrying s-so much…"

The muscle gives way after a while, the stinging sensation turning into something…not entirely bad. When he feels a second finger make it's way in with the first the sting returns, a pained whine falling from the boy.

"Y-You have to relax," Spencer speaks gently, "It's going to hurt if you stay all tensed up…"That seems to help a little, Billy directing his focus on breathing and his muscle loosening up. When it begins to go looser, Spencer inserts his third and final finger, the action going much more smoothly this time with only mild stinging. He clumsily bumps into the boy's prostate, a loud moan falling from Billy's lips as he tries to push into the feeling. Spencer rubs at the small bundle of nerves, enjoying the reaction and pleased he could make him feel such feeling.

"Ugh, Spence…",Billy whines, "Just go already…" Spencer frowns, worry filling his features.

"A-Are you sure?" he asks, halting in his movements.

"Yeah, it's fiiine," Billy replies, mildly annoyed. The older leans down to distract the boy with an array of kisses as he removes his fingers slowly, feeling a small groan fall from Billy's lips reverberate at the loss. He places his hands on the boy's hips, pushing legs apart gently as he positions himself at his entrance. He's hesitating; with reason, this was a rough situation and this was pushing their relationship far beyond that of simply friendship level.

Billy was a virgin and Spence had only been intimate a few instances when he had been alive. He was worried for the younger; he didn't want to do something like this unless he fully consented to it. Billy gets annoyed at the hesitation though, longing to continue as he shakes in the hold. He reaches to grip one of Spencer's hands in a hopefully reassuring gesture, pushing himself forward so that the tip of the older's arousal is engulfed in his warmth. A low moan leaves the ghost at the feeling, Billy gripping the hold on his hand.

"It's alright," Billy whispers, gently kissing the skin between neck and shoulder, "You're not going to hurt me…just do what feels right." With his words he's still hesitant, but regardless he doesn't want to make the boy wait too long. With that he slowly pushes in, groaning lightly at the tightness around him.

At Billy's short cry he's apologizing, staying in place to let the younger get used to the feeling. Billy waves off the apology, feeling kind of dumb for letting the sound slip out. They continue to stay still for a while, hands still entwined as they lovingly kiss one another, the feeling of Spencer's goatee on bare skin is almost enough to be ticklish.

After a while they slowly pull away, peering into each other's eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Is i-it alright if I m-move?" Spencer asks breathlessly, face thicker with blush than Billy has probably ever seen. Billy nods shakily, readying himself for what's to come. With that the dominant lover pulls out slowly only to push back in. It wasn't particularly painful; the stretching had more than prepared him for the action, but it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world.

"Ah… i-its kind of g-good," Billy utters admittedly, getting more used to the feeling. The older sets a pace quite easily; starting out slow but going quicker as time goes by. Billy goes to tangle the hand not entwined with Spencer's in the older's hair, lightly pulling with each passing feeling of pleasure. The boy spreads his legs further as he gets more and more comfortable, wanting only to feel more and more.

He rocks in particularly far experimentally, knowing that he was doing at least something right judging by a particularly deep-throated moan. He repeats the action, testing if it was more than a fluke. At receiving the same reaction he doesn't even give the boy a break as he continues to hit his prostate with precision.

At the momentous amount of pleasure Billy feels small tears form in rheumy eyes, the feeling unlike anything he had ever felt and like nothing he could ever imagine.

As Spencer heightens the speed of his thrusts he runs the hand he has in Billy's down the boy's arm, eventually trailing his hand far enough to grip the younger's neglected arousal. The combined efforts are almost too much for the boy, and he isn't sure how much more he will be able to take. The boy is moving his hips with the thrusts now, both letting out loud moans, uncaring if anybody could hear them.

The older is slamming into him, now uncontrollably picking up to a pace Billy has trouble keeping up with. He feels like he's ready to burst and feels butterflies in his stomach as he nears orgasm. When he feels the hand on his member begin to rub circles on around the tip, he can't hold back any longer.

Billy lets out a loud cry, muffled in the older's mouth as he's pulled into an intimate kiss. They stare into each other's eyes as Billy reaches his climax, cumming hard in Spencer's grip as his muscles clench around the member continuing to push in and out. That's all it takes for the older, pushing in as far as he could as he lets go, coming deep within the boy. He rides out his orgasm, hand still working away at Billy's erect arousal as he kisses up and down the boy's neck and chest.

Spencer slips out not long after and with ease. They lay completely tired out, Spencer collapsing next to the boy as they both regain their breath, slow heaves the only sound in the room. They stare at each other in a daze, pulling together with arms locked around one another. They're both all gross and sweaty, definitely in need of a shower, but they don't really care. All they care about is the fact that they're here in this moment right now.

Spencer pushes sweat-slicked hair out of Billy's face, kissing his forehead with a gentleness and love so true as Billy only pulls him in tighter in a heart-felt grip. They don't have to even say a word, they both know that the same thoughts flood each other's minds as the both fall gently into sleep.


End file.
